


Who She Was Before

by Give_Me_A_Soul



Series: Becca’s Story [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries-Fandom, aphmau-fandom
Genre: At least for my characters, At least he’s more reasonable than some people she knows, Becca doesn’t care that he’s a demon, Becca doesn’t know how any kind of relationship works, Becca is idiotic, Bill Cipher is Trying, Bill Cipher is bad at feelings, Bill doesn’t know what to think about her, Bill gets to have good friends, Bill is Post-Gravity Falls, F/M, He just got erased from Stans mind and now there are two people trying to see if he’s okay, He’s really confused, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kaylee will never give straight answers, No one is okay in this story, Obviously not in the cannon universe, She still thinks he’s an asshole, Suicide Attempt, Thankfully he’s not the only one who is, The first few chapters are mostly OCs, This is probably going to wind up pretty sad, as I figure out more storytelling it’ll get better, at least the OCs did, but that’s important to the story, but that’s not really a problem, its probably not that good, more people are gonna die, probably, sorry this is my first fic, these characters came from a multi fandom roleplay with some friends, though, two characters already dead by the end of the second chapter, you only hear about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Soul/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Soul
Summary: Becca doesn’t know what to do by now, and that goes downhill fast. Oh well, at least she still has her family... right?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Original Character(s), Lady Irene & Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Shad the Destroyer & Original Character(s), Shad the Destroyer/Lady Irene
Series: Becca’s Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972498





	1. The End

The girl stood very still as her father continued talking to a man. She was to be betrothed to his son. Though this was not the way she wanted things to happen, her sister’s mysterious illness grew stronger each day, and so someone had to assist her father in his dream to climb the social ladder. She idly wondered why she was even helping him, until she remembered her mother and Kaylee telling her: “Don’t do anything stupid, Becca. Even if something bad happens with this, be careful. We want you to be safe, so maybe you’ll do better than Aleah or your brother.” Becca couldn’t remember her brother, though. She knew she had one, and her mother and Kaylee had told her about him, but she didn’t remember him. She resolved to ask about him later. Who he was, and where he went. Although, both Kaylee and her mother might simply say: “You’ll understand when you’re older.” They always said that. Becca sometimes wondered what they were hiding from her, but she knew she wasn’t going to find out. After all, both of them were quite mysterious. They liked keeping secrets. She wondered for a time if it was possible to eavesdrop on their conversations, but Kaylee always found her. It was almost like Kaylee knew where she was hiding before she even decided on a hiding place.

Becca was snapped out of her reverie by her father’s voice yelling: “Becca! Stop staring at nothing and come! It’s time to go home!”

“Yes, father,” Becca responded, almost automatically. “I’m coming”

“Good,” her father said, simply.

Becca and her father returned home without any problems.

Upon returning home, Becca went upstairs to see her sister. Although her sister was rarely lucid, she felt better about herself after doing it, every time.

“Hey Aleah,” Becca said, “Just wanted to tell you about my day. Father is making me marry some guy. I don’t really understand the specifics of it, but we don’t know each other. Although, I guess that is common. I just don’t like it”

Aleah didn’t respond. Aleah never responded. Not anymore. Even when she was lucid, she didn’t have the strength to speak.

A third figure entered the room. She was tall, with purple hair and eyes. This woman was Kaylee.

“Hey,” said Kaylee.

“Hello, Kay” was all the response Becca gave.

Kaylee looked at her for a few seconds, then said “You have something to ask, don’t you.”

Becca nodded. “I want to know about my brother. You say he existed, but nothing else about him. I want to know what you aren’t telling me”

Kaylee shook her head. “You’ll understand when you’re older, Becca.”

Little did anyone know, Becca wasn’t going to be getting any older. But that would come to pass the next day.

The next day, at about noon, Becca was sitting by the window when she heard screaming outside. She jumped to her feet and grabbed her sword. Although her father did not approve of it, she had learned sword fighting with several others the year before. It was one of the small rebellions against his will that she had done for the past several years. She ran outside to see what the commotion was, only to find a covered figure with a sword attacking those in his path.

Although she was afraid, Becca knew what she had to do, and so she ran up to the figure and began to attack. They fought for a long time, and for a while it felt like she was winning. However, just after she had pushed them both out the gates, she slipped up, and felt the blade pass between her ribs. There was a moment of pain, and then everything went black.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca is now in a very interesting situation. She has to figure out what is going on, without knowing what just happened. This leads to rash decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have approximately three chapters of this story already written. So I’m just gonna post them all here.

There was a bright light as Becca opened her eyes. She was lying in an empty white void. The only other thing there was a set of giant double doors. She didn’t know why, but she felt a compulsion to go to the doors. She stood up and began to walk towards them. They began to open as she drew nearer. However, right before she got there, she felt herself pulled back violently. For the second time that day, everything faded to black.

When Becca awoke, the first thing she noticed was pain. Pain everywhere. She was lying on something hard. That was weird. If you’re dead, you shouldn’t feel things like that, right? She almost laughed at the thought. How would she know? No one died and came back to life. That simply wasn’t possible. She pushed herself into a sitting position, and felt a twinge of pain in her chest. Her front was covered in blood. She remembered what had happened, and realized it must be hers. Did people still bleed when they died? She was confused, but she guessed that she’d figure it out eventually. She opened her eyes with some difficulty. Everything was blurry at first, but settled into focus as she kept them open. Not that a better view of her surroundings helped at all. She was in some kind of stone structure… no… that wasn’t stone… It was too purple. It looked kind of bricklike, but that didn’t really help. It was hot, but that didn’t bother her as much as normal. That was odd. She never normally liked the heat. It always made her feel sick. She turned her body so that her legs were dangling off of the platform she was on. It looked almost like some sort of altar. She set them down on the floor, and barely managed to contain a yelp of pain.

_That hurt._ Becca was confused, but pushed herself up and immediately fell over. _Why am I so weak?_

Becca decided to check for a pulse. She had learned how to do it some time ago, so she put her fingers up to her neck, and felt… nothing. Now she was scared. Her heart wasn’t beating. That wasn’t right. She pushed herself up again and held onto the wall as she walked towards the arched door. Upon looking through it, she saw the figure who she had fought, no longer covered. It didn’t really matter, because she still didn’t recognize him. She almost screamed when he turned to face her.

“I’m sorry,” the figure, who was almost the spitting image of her father, said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you”

“Who are you?!” Becca demanded.

“You don’t remember me?” The figure asked, “I’m Shad. I’m your brother.”

“Kaylee always said that I would understand when I was older.” Responded Becca. “When I said that she would have to tell me before I was too old, she just smiled, like she knew something I didn’t”

Shad laughed a bit. “She does do that.”

Becca finally worked up the courage to ask her most important question. “What’s going on? I remember being stabbed, but why am I here?”

Shad shut his eyes. “I didn’t mean to kill you… so I brought you back. I know it wasn’t the best idea, but I couldn’t live with the knowledge that I had killed my own sister.”

Becca walked through the door, feeling far more stable. She thought for a moment before making up her mind. She knew what she needed to do, even if it wasn’t a good thing.

Becca looked at Shad and said calmly, “There’s something I need to do.”

She walked away before he could argue. It would be hard enough without him attempting to make her not do this.

As Becca walked towards the walls of O’Khasis, she grimly pulled out a knife. She quickly climbed up the walls and made her way home. No one would be awake at midnight, not even Kaylee. She opened the door to the house, and walked inside. Making sure not to make any noise, she went to her sister’s room. On the bedside table was a portrait of the family as she had known it. Kaylee stood on the left, with her hands on Becca’s shoulders. Beside them, her father stood, not wanting to be there. On the right was Elane, Becca’s mother. Her turquoise eyes were sad, and her hands rested lightly on Aleah’s shoulders. Aleah was almost identical to her mother. Becca picked up the portrait and pushed it into her pocket. She took the knife and positioned it right above Aleah’s heart.

Closing her eyes, Becca drove the blade into her sister’s heart.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that might not have been the best idea. Now Becca has to figure things out. However, something is now very interested in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one of my favorite villains from the roleplay with my friends has shown up. And that’s not good.

Blood splattered onto Becca’s face, hands, and shirt, as well as all across her sister’s chest. She pulled the knife out of Aleah’s chest and ran for the ocean.

Kneeling down, Becca began to wash her hands in the water.

_This was a horrible idea…_ she had known from the start that it was, she just had to do this. There was no time to question her decision. She dunked the knife into the sea and made sure to dry it off. She pulled off the thin leather bracelet that adorned her left wrist and threw it into the sea.

There was a noise behind her. Holding the knife, she whirled around. There was a figure there that she couldn’t quite make out.

“Hello” the figure said. “I saw what you did”

Becca was afraid “What do you mean?!”

The figure smiled. “I saw what you did. I am impressed. I’ll extend you an offer. Join me”

In that moment, Becca knew what she needed to do. “NO! Never!”

The figure was not pleased with her answer. “I could give you power beyond the likes of what you could ever imagine, and you refuse me? I’ll give you one more chance. Join me.”

“Never.” Becca responded, fully prepared for concequences.

“THEN DIE!” The figure shouted, enraged.

He attacked quickly, and Becca barely had time to defend herself. The fight went on for quite a while before anyone managed to land a blow. The figure slashed a set of claws across her cheek, but Becca was not deterred. She continued to fight, and finally forced him away. He vanished in a black cloud.

Becca was finally alone, but instead of celebrating that she was safe, she fell to her knees and began to cry. She cried as she thought of what she had done, of how easy it was to do. She must have cried for hours before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” said Kaylee. “I didn’t realize it was this soon…”

Becca was confused. “What do you mean?”

Kaylee smiled. “I think you already know what I’m going to respond with, but, I promise. In time, everything will make much more sense.”

Becca looked at her in confusion. “For once, just give me a straight answer! Please!”

Kaylee seemed sad for a second. “I’m so sorry… I can’t. But let me tell you this. In time, you will meet a woman with the courage to fight monsters of all kinds. When she dies, I will tell you everything.”

Becca stared at Kaylee. “What… Alright. Fine. I’ll do that. But as soon as she dies, you have to tell me everything. Promise?”

Kaylee nodded. “Promise. Now, come on. You need to get cleaned up. And you should probably cover your eyes somehow.”

“Why?” Becca questioned. “What’s wrong with my eyes?”

Kaylee looked at her. “I think you need to see for yourself. And I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say to help you deal with the guilt you’re feeling. But at least be glad that you can feel guilt. I have encountered people who don’t feel guilty for the things they’ve done. Now, come on.”

Kaylee lifted Becca to her feet and led her out of O’Khasis, to a small hut hidden in the woods. There were two cots in one of the three rooms, and a new tunic on one of them, as well as a black cloth that seemed to be a blindfold. There was also a mirror. Becca picked up the mirror, and looked at her face. The cuts on her cheek were bleeding, but that wasn’t the part that scared her. The part that did was her eyes. They were fully black, and there was more of the blackness over it that looked almost alive. She froze in place, staring at the mirror.


	4. Irene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Irene

Over the next several weeks, Becca stayed in the hut, trying to convince herself that everything was fine. She knew that it was better that Aleah had died quickly than died slowly, as it was clear was going to happen. But at the same time, she couldn’t get over the guilt she felt because of that decision. She couldn’t sleep without being plagued by nightmares. She could barely eat, though that didn’t seem to affect her body in any way. However, after a month, Shad appeared at the hut, asking her if she wanted to meet someone. She had agreed, for some demented reason. And now she was standing next to her brother, with makeup on her face and wearing decent clothes for once.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Becca.

“Yes, Becca. For the last time, I am.” responded Shad.

“Sorry, I’m still not sure about this.”

“I can tell.”

As they entered the building, Becca was awestruck. She had never been inside a building that looked like this. However, she simply continued walking besides her brother, wondering what was going on. It turned out that she didn’t need to wonder for long, as her brother led her to a side room and knocked on the door.

A woman with black hair and caramel-colored eyes opened the door. Becca knew who she was, because _everyone_ knew who she was.

“Hello, Irene,” said Shad.

“Hello, Shad,” was Irene’s response.

“Meet my little sister, Becca.”

“H-hello?” Becca said, quietly.

“Hello,” responded Irene.

“I-it’s nice to meet you, Lady Irene.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Becca.”

As the meeting progressed, they got less formal around each other, and began to truly get to know each other. It turned out that Irene wasn’t a mysterious, unapproachable, entity, but a woman who wanted to fix the world, and make things better.

Little did she know, this would be the start of a friendship that would break everything that Becca knew into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy characterizing Irene and Shad because we actually know basically nothing about them, which leaves room for creativity.


	5. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. It’s a new POV. Also a prince, who doesn’t want to die.

A couple of months ago, James had seen his girlfriend die. Now, however, she was standing near Lady Irene, watching what was going on. Most people wouldn’t have noticed that she was watching everyone, but she was. Her eyes darted around the crowd, taking note of any potential threats.

 _How is she alive?_ James wondered.

Time went on, and James began to notice that wherever Lady Irene was, Becca was there too. He wanted to talk to her so very badly. He wanted to apologize for everything he said to her two days before she “died”. But how was he supposed to do that? She wouldn’t want to be around him, after all.

One day, he was sitting outside the gates of O’Khasis when she walked up to him. He didn’t even notice until she spoke.

“Hey,” said Becca, sitting down next to him. “Is something wrong?”

He jumped, but responded calmly, “No. There’s nothing wrong.”

“From the way you act, I’d say that’s not true. What’s wrong?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Becca. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I was just… just…”

“I know. You were angry. It’s absolutely fine. Besides. You kind of snapped me back to reality when you did that.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I was living in my dreams. I get that asking you if we were gonna get married when we were of age was a stupid idea.”

“I have a question”

“What is it?”

“How are you still here? You died. I saw you die.”

“I don’t really know, myself.”

“That’s weird.”

“I know it is.”

“Hey, um… this is a bit of a weird thing to say, but where do you live now? I’m thinking of running away, because my father’s going a little crazy.”

“I live in Scaleswind now. And don’t worry. I fully understand the need to get out of something like that.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Actually, your father’s been growing corrupt and going crazy for a while now. I say get out of there before he decides to kill you to ensure you can’t take the throne from him.”

“Why would I even want to take the throne?”

“I don’t know, but you hear about mad kings killing all their heirs, so it wouldn’t be much of a surprise to me.”

“Good point.”

They talked for hours, and then James left and prepared to run. In the dead of night, he left for Scaleswind, ready to begin a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering why Becca is so observant in this chapter, she taught herself to notice body language because of bad situations growing up


	6. Interlude-Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things are turning out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! It’s a happy chapter!

As time went on, Becca and Irene grew closer, and so did everyone else. After a couple of months, everyone was laughing and eating together as a group, and at other times, Becca could be found swordfighting with different members of the Divine Warriors.

The corrupt king had been overthrown, and a new system replaced the monarchy. A system where Lords and Guards ruled over independent villages. People were happy.

Maybe, just maybe, things were turning out well...


	7. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between James and Becca about the past.

James sat down near Becca in her room.

“Hey, Becca,” he said, softly.

“Hey, James” She responded.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What?”

“Um… About… how we first met each other.”

“What about it?”

“Why were you standing on the wall like that?”

“Oh…”

“I just want to know. If I know, then you’re not alone with the pain.”

“James… I didn’t have the best childhood.”

“What does that mean?”

“Father never wanted children.”

“WHAT?!”

“Keep it down, please.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“But what the heck.”

“I don’t know. I know that when I was younger, he sent Shad away because he was apparently a ‘freak’ and ‘cursed’, and I’m pretty sure he poisoned Aleah, but I don’t really know.”

“So what happened to you?”

“He didn’t have some creative plan to get rid of me, which was worse, in my book.”

“So?”

“When you met me, I had decided that the only way to escape was to die.”

“Oh…”

“And yet, you came up to me and just… talked. Not about anything important, but just about random things. I don’t know why, but that really helped.”

“It did?”

“Yes. Thank you. Thank you so much for that.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s stupid, but I really liked this chapter, okay? It’s not happy, but it’s also sweet.


	8. Good Times Don’t Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More sadness!

Of course, things didn’t stay good. When has that ever been the case? This time, the bad stuff started with Esmund. Jealous of Irene and Shad’s relationship, and wondering why she would ever love someone so evil, he decided to do something. It was easy, because Shad was violent, and Irene had to actually pull him into different universes to fight him sometimes.

Becca didn’t like it, however. Too much power did things to a person. She knew that. It wasn’t Shad’s fault that his power hurt him. But she couldn’t do anything. She wasn’t even a member of the Divine Warriors. She was just Shad’s little sister.

Slowly, ever so slowly, things got worse. Becca could tell that bad things were happening, but nothing was going to come of it yet.

Over the next fifty years, things got worse. The beginning of the reincarnation cycle took its toll on everyone. Irene was the only one of them who didn’t go through it.

Then, unexpectedly, James died. It broke Becca’s heart.

That wasn’t the worst thing, though. As more and more time passed, Irene’s immortality began to take a toll on her. She stopped feeling things. Esmund thought that this was Shad’s fault, and believed that if Shad wasn’t there anymore, Irene would feel again. This was a lie.

Yet Esmund truly believed this, and so did Enki, Menphia, and Kul’Zak. And somehow Shad found out about this. He thought Irene believed it too, and moved on. He made a new family, and had a son. And time still passed.

Eventually, everything reached a head. Irene and Shad had a final battle, and Irene won, sealing him away, and splitting his relic into three with the help of Enki. This was one of the final straws for Becca. Suddenly, everything came crashing down around her. Everything was horrible and wrong.


End file.
